Before the Afterlife
by Ghostly Hamburger
Summary: A collection of random pieces on what I think the ghosts Danny fight were like before they died. No plot whatsoever, just random drabble. As Mark Twain says, “Persons attempting to find a plot in this story will be shot.” New chapter: The Box Ghost
1. The Lunch Lady Ghost

This is just random, pretty much. Came to me last night, and after I wrote it, I practically passed out on my keyboard. But still, it's amazing what you can come up with when you're tired.

* * *

The Lunch Lady Ghost

Francine Soult, or Fran, had a simple life. She had a simple job-working as a lunch lady at a nearby high school-and a simple family-just her and her cat. She just barely made enough money to live on, but she loved her job, loved giving nutritious meals to kids. True, they didn't always like the food, but usually the meals she served tasted fine

To her, there was nothing more thrilling than a kid coming up to her and telling her the food was delicious. She had a unique gift for making almost anything taste good-everything except liver. In her opinion, cafeteria liver could not be changed. Fran could probably go on to become a great chef, but she didn't want to, she was content with her life.

She was slightly biased, however. She didn't like vegetarians. She believed all meals had to include some type of meat, and therefore she always served meat. When vegetarians asked her to hold off the meat on their meals, she did as they asked, but gave them slightly smaller portions of everything else, so that they would get the message, and try some meat.

When she retired, she kept a close watch on the school's lunch menu, making sure it never changed. Nobody even tried to make the smallest change in the menu as long as she lived. And although there were some slight alterations after she died, the menu never really changed. She made sure of that.


	2. The Box Ghost

Wow. Steph finally got off her lazy arse and updated this old story. And I promise to write more frequently!

So be happy.

A couple of notes:

1. I may be the only one who sees the Box Ghost as a child, but whatever.

2. If anyone can guess what his name means, I'll try to do something for you.

* * *

The Box Ghost

Theodore Arca was an odd boy. He was not much more than 12 years old, but he was quite large for his age. His intelligence was a bit slowed. Not so slow that he had required special care, but he wasn't the brightest boy, either.

His lack of intelligence could have come from the fact that he never went to school. He couldn't afford it. Theodore, or Ted as his friends called him, lived in the 1920s, in a big city.

What he lacked in knowledge, he made up in intimidation. You see, Ted lived in the slums, the part of the city with rundown apartments, graffiti everywhere. Ted added to that graffiti quite frequently. His family did not even live in an apartment, but out on the street, in a row of cardboard boxes, shared with 4 other families. The children of these families formed a gang, picking on the smaller ones, stealing money, and not being nice. Ted, because of his size, was the leader of this group.

And since these children lived in boxes, they were called The Box Gang. Ted, being the leader, was nicknamed the King of Boxes.

There were two things Ted loved. The first was Al Capone. Ted admired this gangster, and hoped to one day be as notorious a criminal as him. Of course, he didn't, because Ted lacked enough knowledge to come up with any criminal plans. He and his gang did everything on a whim. The second thing was boxes. Ted took his title of the King of Boxes very seriously. He kept a collection of boxes that he found on the street. He tried to make the people living in the boxes nearby him pay him rent. They didn't, obviously, but he tried to make them anyways.

The Box Gang was not the only gang in the area, however. Another gang was created out of spite, their sole purpose to destroy The Box Gang. Just to annoy the original gang, they called themselves The Cylinder Gang.

The Cylinder Gang was actually quite good at being a gang. All they did was fight The Box Gang, though. Most often, the Cylinders won over the Boxes. They were better fighters, and they had access to guns. These guns often wounded the members of The Box Gang. But there was no real damage.

Until Ted was shot. And he died.

So there you have it. The life of Ted Arca, a box-obsessed soul through life and beyond.

* * *

Reviewers are very awesome.

HIMROCKMYHEARTAGRAM: Well, I updated. And that was one…odd review.

Sakura Scout: Well, Skulker is coming up next, so you'll see his life soon.

Kuurah: This is my take on the Box Ghost's life.

PT-chan: Everyone has his or her own theories. This is just mine.

SawCyn-WroteSin: You'll see Skulker next. And it will come much sooner than this one did, I promise!


End file.
